The present invention relates to a novel and useful Brix determining apparatus utilizing a sugar syrup and water stream.
Foodstuff such as beverages, juices, fruits, vegetables, and like mixtures are normally possess a predetermined degree of sweetness, referred to as Brix. Such sweetened liquids may be consumed directly, sold as a concentrate for later dilution, added to canned fruits or vegetables, or the like.
In the past, Brix controllers have utilized a valve arrangement to accurately control flow rates of syrups and other components having a water base. In addition, mixing vats or tanks have been employed in batch or continuous processes to achieve the same result. Prior systems have proven to be quite expensive and generally inaccurate, since maintaining accurate flow rates, and the Brix value of the sweetener component have proven difficult to maintain within stringent tolerances. Consequently, prior system have produced output streams of liquids at a Brix level higher than targeted levels, to avoid Brix deficiencies. Unfortunately the production of output streams of liquids at higher than necessary Brix levels is quite expensive, since the syrup or liquid sugar component is a costly entity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,266, 5,749,494, and 5,797,519 describe beverage concentrate mixing systems in which the final mixed beverage or juice is determined by flow rates and valving arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,324 shows a syrup dispensing method and system for a beverage having the reservoirs employed to dispense syrup to multiple drink dispensing units with the addition of gas, as well as valve means for regulating the flow rates of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,853 utilizes a Brix setting mechanism which is based on flow rates as a function of time between a probe and a dispensing head. Brix is adjusted by adjusting the time period between these two points to determine Brix in a soft drink at a desired level.
A Brix determining apparatus for a syrup and water which is accurate and reliable would be a notable advance in the food processing industry.